


The Seduction of Sam Wilson by Bucky Barnes

by Jack_Wilder



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes knows what he wants., Bucky Barnes will get what he wants., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Wilder/pseuds/Jack_Wilder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve and Sam caught up to Bucky it was in Switzerland in the fucking middle of winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding Bucky Barnes

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t care that these two had about only 5 seconds if interaction with each other in the movie. There is just something special about the two of them together. ENJOY!! :D
> 
> Bucky is back to his normal self before he fell from the train because the more time he spent out of cryofreeze the more his memories came back. However, he can still be a scary ass motherfucker.

“What the hell?!” Sam said when they came upon the still burning remains of a hydra facility. “I thought Switzerland was supposed to be neutral in all this shit!”

Steve was looking around to see if he could find his thought-dead, long lost best friend. “Well it is Hydra, no one knows how far they dug their claws in.” Sighing Sam and took off to the sky to see if he could get a better visual in order to find one wayward Bucky Barnes. He saw something flash out of the corner of his eye and when he turned to get a better look he saw that it was Bucky, standing under a tree on a small hill, calmly smoking a cigarette and watching the building continue to burn.

“Hey Steve I found Bucky, he’s on a small hill east of the back entrance to the facility.” He reported. “Okay, I’m on my way over. Don’t spook him.” Was the response and Sam rolled his eyes. Sam continued to circle the area not wanting to land and spook Bucky or have the man rip off one of his wings again; not after Tony Stark gave such a sweet new pair that even had tiny missiles.

However, Bucky looked up and gave Sam a two finger salute and Sam took that as a sign that it was okay to land, just not too close to the master assassin. When his feet were back on the ground Sam took the time to observe Bucky; he looked rather clean and healthy for running around Europe and leading Sam and Steve on a merry chase. His hair was pulled back into a tight bun and his steely blue eyes; the eyes of a focused sniper were trained on the burning remains. That intense focus was then on Sam who was rooted to the spot as Bucky’s eyes slowly travelled his body from top to bottom and back up to look him in his eye.

“I like your new wings.” Bucky smiled wickedly and Sam felt something warm in the pit of his stomach at that. “Yeah, well thanks to a certain someone I had to get a new pair.” Sam replied but with no heat behind his words. Bucky merely smirked, “well that’s what you get for hanging out with _my_ best friend.” Sam rolled his eyes “really? What are we 8?  Steve can have more than one best friend.” Bucky sighed at that and looked up at the sky “well with the way he recklessly throws himself into fights he needs all the best friends he can get to watch out for his stupid punk ass.” Sam laughed at that. “By the way I really am sorry for what I did to your wings and for kicking you off the helicarrier; but I really like these wings more.”

Sam did not get a chance to reply to that before Bucky was unceremoniously tackled into the snow by a 6’2”, 220 pounds, blond haired and blue eyes overgrown puppy. Sam watched as Steve held on for dear life to Bucky who could only take the hug. “Ummm…Steve I think you need to ease up the hug. I can’t tell if Bucky’s turning blue from the cold or because you are cutting off his oxygen.” Steve immediately let go of Bucky who sat up in the snow and smiled warmly at Steve “good to see you too punk.” Steve laughed but before he could respond Bucky gave him a mean right hook across his jaw and he fell back into the snow and Buck was on him. **“ARE YOU STUPID OR JUST PLAIN CRAZY?!!!”** He asked shaking Steve, Sam was baffled at the sudden change in behaviour. “After I ‘died’, your best plan at stopping the weapons aboard Schmidt’s plane is to crash it into the ocean?!” Steve looked thoroughly chastised and he looked to Sam for help.

“Nope, don’t look at Sam,” Sam looked sharply at Bucky surprised that he knew his name, “I am sure that he agrees with me about your level of stupidity and I am also very sure that your mother is rolling in her grave.” Bucky was glaring at Steve, his arms folded tightly across his chest and even though he was still sitting in the snow he managed to look menacing and bigger than Steve. Steve was staring at his hands “I’m sorry Bucky.” Bucky’s face soften at that and he pulled Steve into a hug. “It’s ok punk. It’s not your fault you were dropped on your head as a baby.” Steve huffed out a laugh and Sam snickered.

“Plus now you got two best friends to keep your dumbass out of trouble.” Sam smiled at that but it suddenly dropped when it started snowing again. “Well I don’t know about you two super soldier serum powered beings but I am a mere human being and the cold is starting to seep in, so let’s get out of here and go somewhere warmer.” Steve and Bucky got up and they started walking to where Sam had parked the truck they drove in.

Bucky surprised Sam by walking up to him, slinging an arm, his _metal_ arm around his shoulder and leaning in close enough that Sam felt his warm breath on his ear that did things to his stomach that he did not want to examine too closely. “I hope you know there is no getting away now. Once Steve Rogers likes you and you become friends with him there is no escaping. You can say it’s like Stockholm syndrome. The same can be said of me as well.” Sam looked at Bucky when he said that and the wicked grin he got in return made him stumble and he would have fell face first into the snow had Bucky still not had his arm around him to keep him upright.

Sam had no idea what he had gotten himself into when he decided to help Steve in tracking down James Buchanan Banes.


	2. Dinner, Tequila Shots, Stories about Steve & Hangovers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam almost has a heart attack. There is drinking and a hangover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot. It was supposed to be 2,000-3,000 words top but somehow it got away from me. I have no idea how long it will be or how fat there will be updates. However, I am very happy that there are so many who are enjoying it and I hope you enjoy this monster of a chapter. I don't think the other chapters will be as long as this one.
> 
> ENJOY! :)

** 3 Months Later **

 

Sam had left Bucky and Steve at Avengers tower to get to know each other again and for Bucky to be introduced to the other Avengers and get used to being his own man again. The last he heard is that Stark was upgrading Bucky’s bionic arm again, this time putting in a laser in it which Bucky was over the moon about and Steve was about to have an aneurysm over. The first day back at the tower they almost had to use to crowbar to separate Tony from Bucky’s arm but Bucky had no problem with him; as he knew that Tony wanted to help him and he loved having an input and final say on what happened with his arm.

That is why Sam nearly had a heart attack when he returned home from work at the VA to see Bucky flipping a knife while sitting on his couch in the living room reading the 3rd book in the _Harry Potter_ series. “Oh my God!!! What the hell are you doing here?!” Bucky merely glanced at Sam before going back to his book. “Your security is shit.”

“Wha- my security? What the hell are you doing here Barnes?” Bucky gracefully stood up and came to stand right in front of Sam with only a few inches in between them. There are three things that Sam learnt for himself right after meeting Bucky properly for the first time: 1) He has no concept of personal space, 2) He has some serious puppy eyes and he is not afraid to use them and 3) he has a smile, smirk and grin for different occasions.

However, right now the look Sam was getting from Bucky was a sly one. Right after moving into Avengers tower Bucky had cut his hair back into the style he had it before he had “died” and Sam must say that the pictures in his history text books did not do Bucky Barnes any justice. “Well, Steve and the others are off on some world saving mission and I did not want to stay in the tower by myself so I thought I would come and visit my second favourite person in the world.” Bucky said grinning.

Sam would admit that despite almost having a heart attack, hearing that he was Bucky’s second favourite person made something warm blossom in his stomach. “How did you even get here?” Sam asked eyeing Bucky’s arm not so subtlety. “Miss Potts had business here so she offered to fly me over on Stark’s jet. She’s really nice.” Bucky grinned which was infectious as Sam found himself smiling at his open happiness.

“Ok, so now that you are here do you want to catch up on TV shows or movies that you have missed? We can order pizza.” Sam asked as he moved further in the house to put down his messenger bag. Bucky followed him, “hell no. Everyone in Avengers tower have been catching me up on 70 years of everything I have missed. I need to go out and do something different.” Sam turned and looked at him, “ok, how about we go out for dinner and drinks?” Bucky grinned at that and Sam took that as a ‘yes’. “However, I need a shower before we go anywhere. So stay put and I will be back in 15 minutes.”

Sam doesn’t know what happened, one minute Bucky was all smiles and grins and the next he looked as if he wanted to devour Sam. “Well, if you need any help just holler and I will come help.” Bucky said with a wink as he jumped over the back of Sam’s couch to land gracefully on his butt and turned on the TV to a documentary on the history of tattoos. Sam stood staring at him for about a minute wondering where the hell that came from and if he could survive being friends with Bucky.

15 minutes later a freshly showered and dressed Sam was back downstairs and thanking God for his dark skin because he knew he blushed extremely hard when Bucky had wolf whistled at him and told him he looked good. Sam was wearing form fitting blue jeans, a simple button down white shirt with his black high tops. He knew he looked good and could turn the heads of both men and women but it felt different being complimented by Bucky Barnes. “Well let’s get going.” Sam said as he checked to ensure he had his wallet. Both men exited the house and got into Sam’s car and drove off to go to dinner first.

Sam took Bucky to a cozy diner where he knew the owner, a widow named Amelia West. A kind woman in her 50s who had decided that Sam was the child she never had the first time he entered her diner during a very bad thunderstorm three days after he had finally returned home, a week after Riley got his stupid ass shot out of the sky. Upon entering the diner Sam saw her “hi Amelia,” he gave her his brightest smile and he got one in return. “Sammy boy!” Amelia came from around the counter to wrap Sam a tight hug. “I haven’t seen you in a while. Have you been good?” “Yes, I have. I was helping out a friend, that’s why I haven’t been around.” Sam said and proceeded to turn to Bucky. “Amelia I would like you to meet Bucky Barnes. Bucky meet Amelia West, my unofficial other mother.”

Amelia’s eyes widened when she heard the name, “oh my, it’s a pleasure to meet you Sergeant Barnes.” Amelia was blushing. “Oh, please call me ‘Bucky’.” And the sly devil that he is he took her hand and brushed a kiss over her knuckles. Amelia laughed “you better keep a hold on this one Sam.” Sam eyes widened at that, “wait-he’s not-we’re not- it’s not like that. We are just friends.” “Oh, well that’s a shame. Two good looking young men such as yourself deserve to be together and make the rest of us jealous.”

Sam shook his head and laughed as Amelia ushered them to Sam’s usual booth. After seating them and giving them menus Amelia left them alone to decide on what they wanted to eat. “This place is nice.” Bucky commented as he looked around the diner. “Yeah, it is.” Sam responded perusing the menu even though he already knew what he was going to order. “How’d you meet Amelia?” At this Sam looked up at Bucky who was looking back at him. Sighing Sam answered, “I met her after I had returned home, after my wingman Riley got his dumb ass shot down out of the sky. I was walking around one night because my house was just too damn quiet when this storm came out of nowhere. I ducked in here to wait it out and Amelia just took a liking to me. Within half an hour she got the full story out of me; I mean not even my mother knows the full story of what had happened over there and Amelia got it out of me with barely any effort.  She then threatened me to visit her at least once every week, so I have a lot of making up to do since I was helping Steve chase your ass all over Europe.”

“Please, you know you love my ass.” Bucky said smirking that damn sly smirk of his. Sam rolled his eyes, shortly after the two men ordered and ate in companionable silence. Sam was having coffee for his dessert, however, Bucky being the super soldier master assassin that he is had a big slice of plain icing cake with chocolate syrup drizzled over it. The sounds Bucky made as he ate the cake were downright illegal. To Sam he sounded like a seasoned porn star and had a hard time meeting his eyes. “Oh my God! This is delicious! Are you sure you don’t want some?” Bucky asked and Sam made the mistake of looking at Bucky who was licking his fork clean all the while looking Sam straight in his eye found his words lodged in his throat. He could only smile and shake his head, Bucky raised an eyebrow and shrugged, “more for me then.”

After dinner and Bucky promising that he would visit Amelia when he is in town the two men made their way back to Sam’s car and headed over to Sam’s favourite bar for after dinner drinks. Since it was a Friday night the bar was pretty crowded. As the two men were walking in an already tipsy young woman bumped into Bucky and both Sam and Bucky could see the predatory look in her eyes as she took in her fill of him. “Hey there sailor, buy me a drink.” She purred into his ear. Bucky smiled and eased her back gently and replied “I’m taken.” While looking at Sam whose eyes went wide at that. The young woman looked at Sam “keep a hold on this one,” she said and stumbled her way back to her friends. “I guess that’s the old Bucky Barnes charm huh.” Sam said as they continued to navigate their way over to a free table in the corner.

“Ah, yes, I always had the dames and the _fellas_ falling down at my feet.” Bucky said as he licked his lips eyes still on Sam, “well please leave some of them for the rest of us mere mortals who have no one falling at their feet.” Bucky grinned and flagged down a waitress giving her their drink orders. The waitress came back with two iced cold beers and ten tequila shots, five each for the two of them. “You do realize I am no longer in my twenties right?” Sam said even as he took up his first shot for the night. “Meh, age is nothing but a number.” Bucky said as he raised his shot to Sam, “to new friends.”

“To new friends.” Sam said and clinked his shot to Bucky and downed it followed by the other four shots and a healthy drag of his beer. “I don’t even know why are you drink. It’s not like it has any effect on you.” Sam eyed Bucky, “yeah, I know but I like the taste of alcohol and since it has no effect on me I can drink as much as I want and I can mix my liquor with no problems.” He answered with a cheeky smile to which Sam rolled his eyes. “I remember the first time Steve got drunk.” Sam perked up at that, “oh, I have got to here this.” Bucky grinned, feeling no shame at telling embarrassing stories about his best friend.

“Ok, so we had just gotten through a very bad winter. When I say bad, I mean bad. We had to board up the windows of the apartment we shared because the wind kept blowing them open and couple of the panes broke. Steve also caught the worst case of pneumonia that winter; his heart stopped beating three times that winter. I cannot tell you how many hours I might have slept during that time.” Bucky took a sip of his beer to collect himself when he remembered that specific winter. “Hey man, if this is going to bring up bad memories you don’t have to tell it.”  Sam bless his soul was so damn understanding. “Naw, I’m good. Have to get through the bad stuff to get to the good stuff.” Bucky said and continued to tell his story.

 “Ok, so we got through that, Steve got better and we were able to repair the windows that were broken. I got increased hours down at the docks so we got some more money and I decided to go out one night. It was nothing special just a random night and I dragged Steve’s skinny ass out with me.” Bucky stopped his story to flag down their waitress and ordered another round of drinks. “Now usually Steve doesn’t drink because most of the time he is on some kind of medication, but for some reason this time around he was off medication and he went to town on the drinks. He finished a bottle of bootlegged moonshine by himself.”

“Damn.” Sam whistled, and Bucky nodded his head in agreement. “I know right.” “So he drank that and two bottles of beer to my only three bottles of beer; after that I decided to take him and head on home because he started looking a bit too red in the face for my liking.” Bucky leaned forward as if he was making sure he had all of Sam’s attention, “now, Steve was never one to back down from a fight, so here I am taking his drunk, sickly, weighs 90 pounds soaking wet ass home and he can barely put one foot in front of the other when he accidentally walks into a light pole.”

Bucky takes a deep breath “now before I could help stabilize him he goes rigid and clear eyes as if he had not just drank his blood volume in alcohol. You know what he does next?” Sam is leaning forward enraptured by the story and shakes his head. “He lets out a string of curses that would make a sailor blush and attacks the light pole.” Sam blinks and blinks again and burst out in raucous, belly hurting laughter. He laughs so hard that tears starts rolling down his cheeks and he is sure that he has the attention of the whole bar. “Oh my God!! I wish I could have seen that!” Sam is trying to get his laughter under control.

Bucky is chuckling as well “He goes all out on this poor innocent light pole. Now I am trying to calm him down, telling him it’s only a light pole. He says ‘Buck, I don’t like the way it’s looking at me.’ I tell him that it’s ok, just ignore it and continue walking and he does. As we are walking away a dog from somewhere barks and Steve spins around and charges at the light pole like a freaking bat out of hell and he jumps on it and begins to climb it!” Sam loses it again at that. Laughing so hard that he almost falls off his chair. “Holy shit! This is too good. I am going to have to tease him about it the next time I see him.” He says as he wipes tears from his eyes again.

“He was cursing at it, hitting it, trying to kick it and I am down on the ground trying to get him to come down and praying that no one calls the cops. Then all of a sudden he goes still and falls from the light pole. Thank God I was able to catch him. The little punk had passed out. I had to carry his ass all the way back home and you know that he did not have a fucking hang over the next day.” Bucky said the last part bitterly. Sam’s jaw hit the table, “you mean to tell me after all that and with his illnesses he did not even have a headache.”

“Nope.” Bucky replied popping the ‘P’. “The asshole almost gives me a fucking heart attack and he wakes up right as rain. No headache, no praying to the porcelain god. Nothing. He did not even remember the previous night. You should have seen how red he got when I told him.” “I am beginning to rethink being best friends with Steve Rogers.” Sam was a bit scared and in awe of pre-serum Steve Rogers. “Nope,” Bucky said shaking his head, “I told you that there is no getting away now, once you become friends with him there is no escaping. It’s like Stockholm syndrome and there is no escaping me either. Just accept your fate, it will be a lot more painless.” He winked at Sam and took a long drag of his beer not feeling any effects from it.

 “He must have looked like a rabid Chihuahua.” Sam said to break the tension that had settle over them. Bucky burst out laughing at that comparison, “you’re damn right he did.” Bucky continued to regale Sam with more stories about Steve and the ‘shit’ that he did, Bucky’s words and Sam kept matching Bucky drink for drink, so much so that he was damn drunk by the end of the night. Bucky had to help him walk to the car and if Bucky’s arm around his waist was just a bit borderline a possessive hold Sam was too drunk to notice. “Y’know ‘ow ta’ drive?” Sam asked, his words slurring. “Yes, Sam I do and yes, I have a current driver’s license.

Bucky drove them back to Sam’s house and helped Sam out of his clothes until he was down to his boxer-briefs because he was complaining that he couldn’t sleep in so much clothes and under the covers. Bucky made him drink a glass of water and when his head touched the pillow he was out like a light. Bucky stood for a while taking in the look of utter peace on his friend’s face and felt a warm glow in his chest that such a good man who had seen him at his worst was now his friend. Bucky bent down and placed a kiss on Sam’s forehead before leaving him for the night and retiring to the guest bedroom.

The next morning Sam awoke to a pounding headache and was glad for the glass of water and Panadol on his bedside table which he downed and drained all the water. When he was able to clearly process other things apart from his raging headache he realized that the curtains in his room were drawn to prevent the harsh morning sunlight from shining in his room and aggravating his headache. He smiled when he figured that Bucky must have done it and then blushed like crazy when it dawned on him that he was stripped down to his boxer-briefs. Sighing Sam got up and went to his bathroom for a shower and to brush the sour taste of alcohol out of his mouth.

Taking his time walking downstairs Sam saw that the other curtains in the house were drawn as well, not completely blocking out the Sam and therefore giving the house a warm sort of glow, he could also smell coffee, bacon and pancakes. Walking to the kitchen Sam came to a halt. In front of the stove was Bucky clad only in a pair of very low slung jeans (Sam was sure as hell that he was not wearing any underwear), his hair was still damp from his own shower. Sam took in his firm back muscles as they moved under skin that was scarred here and there by bullet wounds, knife wounds and a very long wound that had tuned white with age starting from the top of his right shoulder and running all the way to curve by his left hip. Sam wanted to know the story behind that wound and he also wanted to trace it with his tongue. He also took in the scarred left shoulder and how his new arm that Bucky had built with Tony did not look as heavy as his other one.

Bucky sensing his presence turned and gave Sam a very bright smile. “How are you feeling?” He all but whispered and Sam swore that he fell in love with Bucky Barnes right then and there. The man had taken such good care of him while he was drunk and speaking as quiet as possible that Sam could still hear him but not aggravate his headache any further.  “Much better. Thanks for all of this.” Sam said waving his hand to encompass everything. “No problem, I just want you to be as comfortable as possible.”

Sam took a seat at the table and Bucky served him a plate of pancakes and bacon with a large mug of black coffee. Sam took a bite of his food and could not help the moan that left his mouth. “That good huh?” Bucky was grinning at Sam over his coffee mug, eyes bright with amusement. “This is damn good.” Sam was in heaven with the food Bucky had cooked. “Back when Steve and I first started living together I had to do all the cooking. Let me tell you this; saying Steve is a bad cook is a fucking understatement.” Bucky leaned forward as if he was telling a classified secret, “he can burn water.” Sam had to control his laughter so that his headache didn’t increase. Bucky sat back, satisfied with himself, “I have so much blackmail material on Steve it is not even funny.” “Well next time he decides to do something reckless just threaten him with whatever you have and see if that will tame him.” Sam suggested. The two men looked at each other and shook their heads in unison “Nope! That would never work.” Sam nodded his head in agreement and they continued to eat their breakfast.

Sam told Bucky that he would wash the plates since Bucky had cooked but the man offered to dry. “Hey not sound like I am kicking you out or that I don’t like your company but when do you have to go back to New York?” Bucky chuckled “this afternoon.” Sam turned to look at him, “you mean to tell me that you flew down here to stay for less than 24 hours.” Bucky shrugged, “yeah, Miss Potts had to fly down for business and she knew that I wanted to visit you so she offered to take me with her, but she’s flying back this afternoon, the plane takes off at 1 o’clock and I am to go back with her.”

Sam didn’t know what to say to that so he continued to wash the dishes handing them to Bucky for him to dry them. After the dishes were done and put away the two men retired to the living room to binge watch all the episodes they could of _Supernatural_ since Bucky had started watching it. They were in the middle of a heated debate about how the entire series will end when Bucky received a call from Pepper Potts saying that the car sent to pick him up was five minutes away. Sam walked him out to the drive way to wait with him and when they saw it turned the corner of Sam’s road Bucky turned and pulled Sam into a tight hug which Sam returned.

“Thank you for everything you have done for me Sam. I had a great time last night.” He said into his ear and Sam had to repress the shiver that wanted to travel up his spine when he felt the warm breath on his ear. Bucky pulled back just so he could place a kiss on Sam’s cheek right where the corner of his lip began. Sam was frozen on the spot by that open show of affection and could only wave back when Bucky got into the car and it drove off with him. He watched as the car drove back down the road and turned out of sight. Sam walked back into his house and immediately realized how quiet and big the place felt without Bucky.

 


	3. Of Text Messages and Phone Calls.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has an entertaining phone call with Bucky and says something so now Bucky has blackmail material on him that he will take advantage of to the fullest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a fic last week, posted it and some persons decided that they were going cause to drama for no reason at all. There are plenty of fics like it on AO3 but for some reason people took offense to it, wrote horrible comments to me and started arguments with other persons in the comment section for my work. With that said please see below:
> 
> IF YOU READ THIS AND YOU LIKE IT THAT'S GREAT! IF YOU READ IT AND YOU DON'T LIKE IT, WELL THAT'S TOO BAD. HOWEVER, IF YOU HAVE NOTHING BUT NEGATIVE COMMENTS ABOUT IT KEEP IT TO YOURSELF. AND DO NOT, I REPEAT: DO NOT INSULT OR START AN ARGUMENT WITH ANYONE ELSE WHO HAS READ IT, LIKES IT AND DECIDES TO LEAVE A COMMENT. YOUR HATE IS FULLING UP MY EMAIL INBOX. KEEP YOUR HATE TO YOURSELF.
> 
> Joke: Why did the scarecrow win the Nobel Peace Prize?   
> I will post the answer to the joke in the next chapter (hopefully I remember to do so).
> 
> Bucky likes Sam. He needs him, wants him, crave him. So he is dropping innuendos like crazy and being very handsy towards Sam. Sam likes Bucky and the attention he receives from him, but he thinks that Bucky is like that with everyone. 
> 
> The text messages will be in Bold Italics while the phone call from Bucky’s side will be in normal italics. Bucky speaks a little to Sam in Romanian (paying respects to Sebastian Stan native tongue.) Translations are by google.
> 
> Enjoy!!! :)

Sam had just settled on his couch with a full glass of water to watch _The Mummy Returns_ on TV when his phone alerted him that he had received a text message. Groaning and hoping that it was nothing important as he had had a long and hard day at work he just wanted to sit back and relax with Rick O’Connell and his adventurous family. Opening the message he spat out the water he had in his mouth when he saw who the text was from and what it said.

**_From Bucky Barnes (9:14 P.M.):  “I want to throw you on the bed, rip off all your clothes with my teeth and do things to you that you’ll remember for the rest of your life. XOXO”_ **

**_From Bucky Barnes (9:14 P.M.): “WTF?!! DAMN AUTOCORRECT!!”_ **

**_From Bucky Barnes (9:14 P.M.): “I meant to say ‘Hi!’”_ **

Sam blinked read the message again, blinked again and then sent a message of his own.

**_From Sam Wilson (9:16 P.M.): “Wow…your autocorrect just took it to a whole other level.”_ **

A message was instantly sent back.

**_From Bucky Barnes (9:16 P.M.): “Yes, it did. It’s so weird ;P. So what are you up to? Do ya’ miss me? ;)”_ **

Sam did in fact miss Bucky and it was the first time in three days since he left to go back to New York that he was communicating with him.

**_From Sam Wilson (9:17 P.M.): “Nope, I got Rick O’Connell here to keep me company.”_ **

Sam’s phone immediately lit up with 4 consecutive incoming messages.

**_From Bucky Barnes (9:19 P.M.): “Who the fuck is Rick O’Connell? *raises eyebrow*”_ **

**_From Bucky Barnes (9:19 P.M.): “Are you two-timing me Samuel Wilson?”_ **

**_From Bucky Barnes (9:20 P.M.): “What is his social security number?”_ **

**_From Bucky Barnes (9:20 P.M.): “You know what, don’t bother with that. I am the freaking Winter Soldier. I will find him. >:(”_ **

Well that escalated Sam thought as he read the messages and wondered if Bucky was joking or not. It’s very hard to judge if someone is joking or not with text messages. He was about to tell Bucky who Rick O’Connell was when another message came in.

**_From Bucky Barnes (9:21 P.M.): “You Sam Wilson are an absolute ass. He’s only a character in a movie.”_ **

**_From Sam Wilson (9:23 P.M.): “DWL!! Your reaction was rather strong! Who told you who he was? Also you have to watch The Mummy and The Mummy Returns. They are damn good movies.”_ **

**_From Bucky Barnes (9:23 P.M.): “Steve told me. I started cursing in Russian and he explained to me who he is.”_ **

**_From Bucky Barnes (9:23 P.M.): “You’re a horrible person Sam  :(_ ** **_*sniffles* I thought we were friends.”_ **

**_From Bucky Barnes (9:23 P.M.): “How could you play such an awful trick on me?”_ **

**_From Sam Wilson (9:24 P.M.): “Consider it payback for almost giving me a heart attack when you visited me *smug smile*.”_ **

**_From Bucky Barnes (9:25 P.M.): “It’s not my fault your security system is shit. You need to deal with that; you never know what kind of unsavory characters may drop by for a visit. ;)”_ **

**_From Sam Wilson (9:25 P.M.): “You mean apart from you? I used to be in the army, I can take them. Hell I’m sure I could take you as well. Wipe the floor with your metal ass. :p”_ **

**_From Bucky Barnes (9:26 P.M.): “Take me huh? I am sure that you could take me as well ;). However, don’t complain when I have you pinned beneath me the next time we see each other. I’m not that easy to throw off once I’ve got ya’ under me. ;)”_ **

Sam felt his blood pressure raise from that text message alone. He swore that Bucky was flirting; text message or not there was no reading in between those lines.

**_From Sam Wilson (9:27 P.M.): “Big talk Winter Soldier, I hope you have the actions to back it up.”_ **

Sam hit send and wondered why the hell he sent that message. Bucky was just naturally flirtatious with everyone right? Right?

**_From Bucky Barnes (9:28 P.M.): “Challenge accepted. The next time we see each other we will spar and I will have you pinned on your back beneath me in less than 5 seconds. Also it is only my left arm that is metal. My ass may feel like buns of steel but it is normal. Every other part of my body is still perfectly normal, if you know what I mean. ;)”_ **

Sam knew exactly what Bucky meant; Sam was not blind to his good looks or immune to the Bucky Barnes charm and while he has been on a first dates and had a few hook-ups here and there they didn’t mean anything to him. He did wonder what it would be like to be with Bucky though; probably get one scary ass best-friend speech from Steve though.

Sam smiled at the thought of getting such a speech from Steve when his phone started to ring ‘Bucky Barnes’ flashing on the caller I.D.

“Yes, Bucky?”

 _“_ _Salut Sam omul.”_  

Sam took looked at his phone and put it back to his ear.

“Bucky what the hell did you just say? What language is that? Romanian?” Sam was actually wondering if Bucky was having a relapse and falling back into his Winter Soldier ways. He calmed when he heard Bucky chuckling over the line.

_“I said: Hello Sam the man. And you’re right it’s Romanian. Good ear.”_

“My God I have really weird friends.” Sam said as he dragged his hand down his face.

 _“Eh you love us either way; and be honest your life would suck without us especially me.”_ Came the confident reply. Bucky sounded so smug.

“Actually my life would be a lot more peaceful. I wouldn’t have two serum super powered beings getting onto all kinds of shenanigans and giving me gray hair.”

 _“Hey!”_ Came the indignant reply. _“That’s not fair I have been on nothing but my best behaviour since both you and Steve brought me back. Steve’s the one who is giving nothing but endless trouble.”_

Sam chuckled “there’s a first time for everything Barnes.”

_“Let me tell you something; I am the innocent one out of Steve and me.”_

“Huh uh sure. You expect me to believe that you did not cause any trouble growing up?” Sam rolled his eyes at his TV that he had stopped paying attention to once the messages starts with Bucky.

 _“Yes!”_ Came the indignant reply. _“Steve was the one always getting into fights and I was the one always pulling his ass out of them and finishing them for him. I am a freaking angel!”_

“Ok, Barnes I am sure that in your little world you are the perfect little angel; but this is the real world and I can see pass your pretty face, beautiful eyes and charming smile.”

Sam heard a gasp on Bucky’s end and was a little alarmed “Bucky? Are you alright?”

_“You think I’m pretty? Aw Sam! That’s sweetest thing you have said to me! I think you’re rather handsome yourself.”_

Sam looked up to the ceiling as if asking the good Lord what he did in his past life to deserve this. “Out of everything I just said that is what you picked up on?”

 _“Hey, you can’t blame me for focusing on only the compliments that a handsome man pays me.”_ Bucky sounded so smug.

“How in the hell does Steve put up with you?” Sam teased.

 _“Pssh. Steve would go to the ends of the earth for me. Hell he did. You both did. Hey! Speak of the devil! Steve say ‘hi’ to Sam.”_ Bucky sounded high in spirits and Sam was happy for that because he had bad days, so when Sam heard him laughing and teasing like he is it makes something warm in his chest.

Sam heard a “Hi Sam!” and said ‘hi’ back.

_“Hey Sam hold on for a sec.”_

“Sure no problem.” Sam replied as he heard muffled speaking over the phone, glancing at the clock on the wall in his living room, Sam saw that it was 10:15 P.M. and decided that it was time to lock up downstairs and head on to bed. While he was making sure that all the doors and windows were locked Bucky came back on the phone.

_“Sorry ‘bout that. Steve’s going to eat a snack and wanted to know if I wanted some.”_

Sam was not surprised that Steve was eating this time of night with that crazy super soldier metabolism of his. “What’s he going to eat?”

 _“Umm…Doritos I think.”_ Bucky replied and it sounded as if he was moving around himself. Probably going to get ready for bed as well Sam thought.

Without even thinking Sam said “I’m always a slut for Doritos.”

 _“Oh my God!! Did you just- you’re always a slut for Doritos?! Oh my God!!! That is fucking hilarious Wilson!”_ Bucky was in hysterics over what Sam had just said whereas Sam’s face was burning hot with his blush. He lightly hit his head against the wall by his bedroom door.

“Ugh…what is it going to take for you to forget I ever said that?” Sam highly doubted that there would be anything but it was worth a shot.

 _“NOTHING! There is not a goddamned thing in the world you can do to make me forget what you just said. Hell even Hydra couldn’t wipe that from me if they tried!”_ Bucky went into another fit of hysterical laughter and Sam heard something solid falling on the floor, “Bucky? Bucky are you ok?”

 _“I needed that Sam. Thank you so much.”_ Bucky was still giggling like mad.

Sam rolled his eyes “gee, I am so happy that you find my embarrassment funny.” He said with no real heat behind the words.

 _“It is not embarrassment when it’s between two friends. It becomes embarrassment when the rest of the team finds out about it.”_ Sam could see the smug mischievous smile on Bucky’s face without even seeing him.

“Bucky Barnes if you dare utter anything about what I said I will drop you from the top of the Avengers tower.” Sam threatened even though said threat fell flat when Bucky erupted into another fit of laughter. “I hope you get a bad case of the hiccups.”

 _“Ok, ok, I’m good. I know what you can do for me to keep my mouth shut.”_ Bucky did not even sound out of breath from laughing so much. Damn super soldier serum Sam thought.

“Ok, let’s hear it. Nothing too outrageous.” Sam warned.

_“Aw, but baby you know you like it when I get outrageous.”_

“Spit it out you Romanian talking bastard.” Sam said as he was taking out his clothes for the next day, doing anything and everything to postpone the inevitable of having to end his rather fun and entertaining conversation with Bucky because he has work the next day and has to go to bed soon so that he can function like a normal human being the next day.

_“Ok, so Tony is having and expo two months from now and we have all been invited.”_

“Really? I haven’t gotten an invite as yet.” Sam said frowning a little.

 _“Don’t worry about that. We were all told verbally but we will be getting formal invitations. Yours in the mail. You are also on the VIP guest list I saw your name myself.”_ Bucky explained.

“Ok, so expo next month. What does that have to do with you keeping your mouth shut?” Sam enquired as he took Bucky off of speaker after putting on his pajamas.

_“I want you to be my plus 1.”_

Sam stopped at that, looked at his phone and put it back to his ear. “You do realize that we are both invited right?”

_“I know but I think it would be great to go together. Plus Ever since Steve actually told Natasha how he felt about her and she practically jumped him in the middle of the common room, she has been trying to set me up with every man or woman who crosses my path. Plus if she finds out that you are showing up without a date she will also try to set you up as well. So I say we avoid the possible bloodshed and be each other’s dates.”_

Sam thought about it and Bucky actually made sense. “Ok, so I agree to be your date for the expo and you keep your mouth shut?”

 _“Well there is one other thing.”_ Bucky was so enjoying this.

“What is it?” Sam sighed.

 _“You need to bake me your famous blue berry cheesecake and I will keep my mouth shut.”_ Sam could see Bucky’s damn charming smile in his head as he said that.

“So payment is to be your date and to feed you. Ok, I can do that.” Sam said around a yawn.

 _“Oh shit, am I keeping you up?”_ Bucky sounded so apologetic.

“Not really, I was about to tell you that I have to go to bed. Have a long day tomorrow.” Sam said as he slid under the blanket on his bed.

 _“Well it was great talking to you. Can’t wait to see you man.”_ Sam smiled at that and he has that warm feeling in his chest again.

_“Hey, maybe when you come you can show me how you plan to wipe the floor with my awesome ass.”_

“Good night Bucky.” Sam said chuckling as he remembered their earlier text messages.

 _“Good night Sam. Dream of me.”_ Bucky said and made kissing noises over the phone. Sam only shook his head at his friend’s antics ending the call and falling asleep almost immediately after putting down his phone and turning out the bedside lamp.

The next morning Sam awoke to the text message.

**_From Bucky Barnes (7:30 A.M.): “The sunrise this morning paled in comparison to your beautiful smile.”_ **

If Sam walked around the rest of the day with a smile on his face from reading that text message it was nobody’s business and if he saved said message to his cloud so that he would always have it, well that was nobody’ business as well.

 


	4. You are a Welcomed Weight on My Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Bucky’s sparring session gets interrupted because of an accident. Bucky is not amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joke: Why did the scarecrow win the Nobel Peace Prize?  
> Answer: Because he was the most outstanding in his field.
> 
> I have not forgotten about this story. I just had problems writing this chapter as this story was just supposed to be a one-shot but it decided to turn itself into a multi-chapter story. 
> 
> I have started the next chapter in which the expo will happen. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)
> 
> If you like it that's great! :) If you don't that's too bad. Also if you have nothing but negative comments please to keep them to yourself.

Sam could feel himself waking up and tried to turn over onto his left side only to realize that he was not alone as he was when he went to bed last night. There was a substantial weight across his waist and a very warm and firm body pressed up against his back. Sam lifted the blanket to peek underneath it and was not surprised to find a metal arm slung across his waist. Sam turned over onto his left side to look see Bucky grinning back at him.

“Good morning.” Bucky greeted.

Sam blinked and blinked again, “why are you in my bed Bucky?” He voice scratchy from just waking up.

Bucky’s grinned came back full force. “I wanted to make sure that my face was the first thing you saw when you woke up.” Sam’s eyebrows tried their hardest to meet his hairline at that statement.

“Ok…so is there a reason why you are naked then?” Sam asked thanking God that he was black and could therefore hide his raging blush.

“Oh, yea I like to sleep in the nude and feeling the cool sheets against my skin.” While saying that Bucky removed his arm from Sam’s waist and Sam immediately missed the weight of it only to choke on his spit as Bucky stretched out his entire body; his arms were extended on the bed over his head, his back arched off the bed, and he let out the most porn worthy moan as his back popped and he sighed folding his arms under his head looking at Sam, a small smile on his lips.

Sam looked at Bucky, closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Ok Bucky.”

Bucky he turned back unto this right side so that he could face Sam properly and ended up sharing the pillow that Sam’s head was currently resting on, “hey Sam.”

Sam opened his eyes to look at Bucky and regretted doing so the moment he saw mischievous and predatory look in his blue eyes. “Ready to get your ass kicked?”

Sam chuckled as he remembered their sparring date. “Sorry to disappoint you old man, but you are the one will be getting an ass kicking.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow “oh, so it’s like that? Well this old man is going to have you pinned to the mat and tapping out in under 5 seconds.” He grinned a cocky grin and Sam couldn’t help but return it.

“Go put on some clothes and meet me in the gym in fifteen minutes. I need to get some caffeine in me.” Sam said as he yawned and stretched his own body and did not miss the heat look Bucky gave him.

“Ok.” Bucky said kissing Sam on his nose, flinging off the blanket and stood and Sam could not look away from the masterpiece of nude super-serum powered assassin that was in front of him. “Ok, see you in the gym in fifteen minutes.”

Sam dragged his eyes up Bucky’s body to meet his eyes and saw Bucky’s cocky ass grin. Sam rolled his eye “just make sure you have on clothes so Tony doesn’t throw you out for indecency.”

Bucky laughed as he left Sam’s room only for him to hear “DEAR GOD BUCKY!!! PUT ON SOME FUCKING CLOTHES!! NO ONE WANTS TO SEE YOUR DICK!!”

Sam laughed at Steve’s scream only to laugh harder when he heard “SHUT IT ROGERS! SAM WASN’T COMPLAINING!”

Sam stepped out of his room ten minutes later to see Steve watching the coffee machine in the kitchen of the apartment he share with him and Bucky. “Good morning.”

Steve turned around “morning. How’d you sleep?” Then turned back around when the machine beeped pouring himself a large mg full of black coffee.

“I slept great. I woke up and the first thing I saw was butt-naked your friend smiling in my face.”

“Ugh. I’m sorry about Bucky. He’s always been a special brand of crazy when it came to sleeping without clothes. He never really had much shame about being in the nude.” Steve didn’t look upset or even ashamed for his friend, only resigned.

“It’s no big deal. I was rather flattered that such a handsome man was naked in my bed.” Sam said. Steve spat out his coffee at that.

“What?! He was in _your bed naked?!_ Damn Nat might actually be right.” He mumbled that last part and Sam was about to ask what the hell he meant when Jarvis announced that Tony had yet again passed out in his lab from lack of sleep and too much work; sighing Steve put down his coffee to go and collect his friend and carry him to bed where he could get some proper sleep and Sam decided that he would ask his question later.

 

** Fifteen minutes later. **

Sam walked into the gym clad in a pair of basketball shorts, a blue tank top and was barefoot and choked on his spit again when he saw what Bucky was wearing. “Is that…Bucky by chance did you watch _300_?” Sam could not tear his eyes away from the leather that was barely bigger than a speedo and was doing nothing to hide Bucky’s assets. Bucky looked as if he belonged in the movie; the only things missing was his cape, shield and spear, but he wore the little piece of leather damn well.

Bucky smiled and looked down at the only thing he was wearing and spun around for Sam to get the full 360o view of his very fit body. “Yea, I watched the film and decided I wanted one of those badass uniforms for myself. So I ordered one online and tada!” Bucky spread his arms as if presenting himself to Sam with a big grin on his face.

Sam looked Bucky in the eye “Do you think it is suitable attire to wear for what we are about to do?” he asked raising an eyebrow.

“Of course it is. It’s snug and there is hardly any material to it; therefore there is nothing to get in my way while sparring with you.”

“Huh-huh.” Sam said still eyeing the little piece of leather that left nothing to the imagination.

“Whenever you’re ready.” Bucky said smirking and breaking Sam out of his daze.

The two men took fighting stances and when Jarvis made the sound of a boxing match bell going off they charge at each other. The two men were sparring for fifteen minutes straight; both of them blocking each other’s hits and dodging kicks, neither backing down. Sam, however, finally delivered a wicked right hook across Bucky’s jaw actually stunning him and giving Sam enough time to sweep his legs out from under him and pinning him on his back to the mat.

Sam feeling as though he had the victory swung his leg over Bucky so that he was straddling his stomach and pinned both his arms over his head. “Well, well, well. Would you look at that? Look who has who pinned to the mat on his back.” Sam said grinning down at Bucky.

“Ok, I will admit I am impressed Sam.” Bucky was amused and getting turned on from the sight that was Sam straddling him. “However, even though you like being on top so much I am afraid that it’s time to overthrow your position.” Bucky winked at Sam and at that moment Sam knew how fucked he was.

Bucky had managed to break the hold Sam had on his wrists and instead grabbed Sam’s wrist in a steel grip, he planted his feet on the mat beneath him and pushed up using that momentum to flipped them over, so their previous positions were now reversed. While Sam was still dazed from the sudden movement, Bucky flipped him onto his stomach, straddled him so that he was sitting astride Sam’s ass and twisted his right arm behind his back.

Bucky leant down so that his chest was pressed to Sam’s back and said playfully in his ear “Well, would you look at that? Who’s got who pinned down now?”

Sam dropped his forehead to the mat that he was pinned down on “Ugh. Fucking super soldier serum.”

Bucky grinned “nope, that’s just pure skill and talent.”

Sam snorted, “skill and talent my ass. It’s was all the serum and you know it. Just admit it Barnes.”

“Is that the sound of a sore loser whining?” Bucky teased still sitting astride Sam. “Just tap out Sam; that’s why I left your left arm free.”

“Ok, fuck you I am not a sore loser and I am not tapping out. Just give me a minute and I will have our positions reversed.” Sam said but made no move to flip them knowing that he was well and truly beat but not wanting Bucky to get off him as yet. He liked the solid weight of the other man plastered against his back.

The moment, however, was interrupted by Jarvis _“Sergeants Barnes and Wilson you are needed in the common room.”_

Bucky got up off Sam and helped him up, they shared a look with each other and began walking to the elevator that Jarvis had opened and waiting for them. “Bet you Steve did something stupid again.” Bucky said as the elevator doors closed and began to ascend to the common room.

“Well if he did something stupid again, I will help you throw him through a window.” Sam said grinning at Bucky who smiled back.

When the elevator doors opened to the sight that was the common room Bucky and Sam both froze and stared.

“What the ever loving fuck?!” Bucky shouted and the two men who were currently lying on their backs on the floor immediately jumped up or at least one of them did; the other one could not because he had a 6 inch piece of glass sticking out of his left thigh.

“SHIT! Run Clint! Save yourself!” Steve shouted from his spot on the ground as Bucky stormed over to them, heedless of the broken glass and pieces of furniture that surrounded that one spot. Bucky looked like he could kill someone and that someone was his lack of self-preservation best friend Steve Rogers.

“You stay right where you are Barton.” Bucky hissed his eyes never leaving his best friend and Clint froze like a deer in headlights. Steve in all his 6’2” glory actually shrank back when Bucky reached him and was standing over him like a very pissed off mother.

“Steven. Grant. Rogers.” Steve flinched when Bucky hissed out his name. “What the fuck did you two do?” Bucky all but growled out.

Steve looked at the wreckage that he and Barton had caused, there was a broken light fixture, the big screen TV that Tony had just installed two weeks ago was damaged beyond repair and was only hanging on by one wall attachment, the glass center table was shattered, his shield was stuck in the wall above the damaged TV and he had a piece of glass sticking out of his thigh.

“Ok, long story short Clint and I decided to play spontaneously to play some ultimate frisbee with my shield, which looking back it had been a very bad idea-”

“Ya think?!” Bucky interrupted his friend and his Brooklyn accent came out.

“-And let’s just say it would have been him lying here with more than one piece of glass stuck in him, if I hadn’t pushed him out of the way when the TV came crashing down.” Steve finished looking sheepish. Bucky rolled his eyes heaven-wards as if asking God what he did to deserve such a reckless friend and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“What are you _wearing?_ ” Clint asked Bucky who ignored him.

“Sam can you patch this idiot up?” Bucky turned to look at one of the very few and much needed sane persons in his life and saw that Sam already had the big-ass first aid kit that they kept in the kitchen attached to the common room for when shit like what just happened did happen. He saw that Sam also had on shoes so that he did not get injured by the broken glass and furniture.

Sam made his way over to Steve and crouched down beside his friend examining the extent of the damage. “So good news, the glass did not hit any major arteries so I can just yank it out, stitch you up and in a few hours you’ll be right as rain if Bucky doesn’t kill you for being such a dumb-ass.”

“Or Natasha.” Clint supplied helpfully and Steve paled immediately.

“Oh my God! Nobody tell Natasha what happened.” Steve pleaded turning on his mega-watt puppy dog eyes onto his three friends who in turn looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

“Dude, no one had to tell Natasha what happened. She already knows.” Clint said and then looked around the room as if Natasha would suddenly materialize out of thin air.

“Gee thanks Clint.” Steve said sarcastically and Clint stuck out his tongue at him like the mature adult that he is.

Sam was able to patch Steve up with no trouble and had put him on bed rest for the rest of the day so that the wound could properly heal. Clint and Bucky helped get Steve situated on the couch in the apartment that Tony had given him in the tower.

“Your dumbass better be healed in time for the expo. I need you there.” Bucky said pointing at Steve.

“It will be Buck. I heal fast and I promise to stay on this couch so that the wound can stitch itself back together without any added stress of me moving around.” Steve said giving his best boy-scout face that no one in the room fell for.

Bucky snorted at that and made to move off but turned back and delivered a hard punch to Steve’s shoulder.

“What the fuck Bucky?!” Steve shouted rubbing his shoulder and looking hurt at Bucky.

“Language!” Clint shouted as he made his way to the elevator, so he did not Steve giving him the middle finger.

“Hold the elevator Clint. That’s for ruining my sparring session with Sam.” Bucky said and then joined Clint in the elevator to go help Sam finish cleaning up the common room.

 


	5. Of Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam runs into an old friend while he is in New York for a Tony Stark Expo. Bucky is not amused. Steve and Natasha finds it amusing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cameos by: Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark.
> 
> Also Tuesday October 6, 2015 needs to arrive quickly. When you read this chapter you will know why I said that. ;)
> 
> When I started this story I decided that it would remain fun and flirty. Meaning that there would not be one whole chapter of nothing but smut. I know some of you are probably waiting for that but there won't be any explicit sex in this story.
> 
> This story is going to remain PURE. Or at least as pure as it can be with Bucky seducing Sam. ;)
> 
> However, I did give you a little treat at the end of this chapter. I hope that you like it.
> 
> If you like it that's great! :) If you don't that's too bad. Also if you have nothing but negative comments, keep them to yourself.
> 
> ENJOY!!! :)

Sam was currently standing in front of the full length mirror in his room trying and failing spectacularly at tying his bow tie for the tailored tux Tony had made for him. When the suit had arrived at his room, he was alarmed at the fact that Tony had a tux tailored for him, but Pepper informed him that each of the male Avengers had a tux tailored for them. And then he asked how the hell Stark had gotten his body measurements and was informed by Jarvis that he had scanned his measurements and given them to his boss.

Sam examined his failed bow tie and was about pull it out when he heard a chuckle from his bedroom door, he turned and promptly swallowed his tongue at the sight that was before him. Bucky leaning against the door jam, mirth shining in his jewel blue eyes and was looking drop dead gorgeous in his tailored tux. Sam looked him up and down slowly, appreciating the way the pants accentuated his long legs and the shirt and jacket showed off his well-built upper body.

“You look like one of those wealthy suave men from a 40’s film.” Sam had commented.

Bucky raised an eye brow, “you do realize I am from the 40’s.”

Sam laughed “trust me I am never going to forget.”

“Need some help there Wilson?” he asked tilting his head a little to indicate Sam’s pathetic bow tie.

“Please.” Sam said pulling out the tie and turning fully so that Bucky had proper access to tie it.

When Bucky came closer Sam realized that he was wearing cologne, something that smelled woodsy but was not overpowering and he thought that it really fit him. Sam stood still as Bucky tied his bow tie for him and took the time to examine his friend up close. He was only a few inches taller than Sam, but his built made Sam feel small, as if Bucky could just wrap him up in his arms and keep him safe from the outside world. His eye lashes were so long and beautiful that they would make any woman insanely jealous and put mascara companies out of business. His skin was smooth and flawless and Sam had no idea how much of that was the serum and how much was just Bucky’s good genetics.

His long fingers deftly tied the bow and felt good as they occasionally brushed the skin of Sam’s throat and his eyes; those damn eyes could make countries start wars and make any human weak in the knees. Those eyes were currently focused on the task at hand with the same intensity that day Sam and Steve had found him. That intense gaze was suddenly looking Sam in his eyes and he swore he saw hunger in there as well.

He was suddenly looking back at his own reflection in the mirror as Bucky had turned him so that he could see the finished product of a properly tied bow tie. Bucky rested his hands on Sam’s hips and his chin on his shoulder so that he could look as well.

“What’d you think?” He asked smiling his megawatt smile that never fail to make Sam weak in his knees.

“I might just have to keep you around Barnes. You’re so handy.” Sam said smiling back at Bucky and meeting his eyes in the mirror’s reflection of them.

“Is that all you want to keep me around for?” Bucky teased.

Sam looked as if he was considering Bucky’s question, “well you have a great ass as well.” He said with a wink.

Bucky laughed, “gee thanks Sam.” He said and kissed him on the cheek.

“Ok, Casanova, let me get on my jacket and then I’ll be ready.” Sam said a little stunned from the unexpected kiss.

“Ok, you do that. I’m going to make sure that Steve is ready and not having sex with Nat. I don’t want to be late.” Bucky said and proceeded to slap Sam on his ass as he was leaving causing Sam to yelp and jump a little.

Sam just rubbed his ass and shook his head at his friend’s antics. He grabbed his jacket and joined Bucky, Steve and Natasha in the elevator.

“You clean up rather nice Rogers.” He teased Steve who smiled.

“Don’t I get a compliment as well?” Natasha asked from where she was leaning in the corner beside Steve.

“Natasha you goddess amongst mere mortals, you do not need praise for what you comes naturally to you.” Sam said giving her a kiss on the back of her hand.

“Oh, Sam you speak the truth.” She said and smiled genuinely. While Bucky and Steve made gagging noises.

“Wow…our dates are children” Natasha commented.

“I think we should ditch them and be each other’s dates.” Sam said winking at her when he felt a strong arm wrap around his waist and he was pulled Bucky’s side.

“You sure you want to do that Wilson? Remember the dirt I have on you and our little deal.” Bucky said with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

“Wait. What? What dirt? What deal?” Steve asked looking back and forth between his two best friends. Natasha looked intrigued.

Sam looked up at his date with an unimpressed face, “Natasha you were wrong. My date is a bastard.”

“Excuse me! Take that back right now Wilson! My parents were married long before they had me.” Bucky looked mock scandalized.

“That’s what they wanted you to believe Buck.” Steve teased grinning and Bucky flipped him off.

The elevator reached the lobby of Avengers tower and the four friends walked outside and piled into a waiting limo which took them to the expo.

The limo pulled up at the hotel where the expo was being held and the four friends stepped out of the vehicle and took in the outside of the building.

“Is it an ‘Iron Man’ or a ‘Tony Stark’ expo?” Sam asked taking in the red and gold décor that was on the outside.

“With Tony those are one and the same.” Natasha said.

And with that they made their way inside, where even more red and gold was waiting, as well as some of the richest, powerful and influential people, not only in New York but in the world.

“Good Lord, I think the only thing he doesn’t have is dancing girls.” Steve said, looking around as if any would suddenly pop out and start dancing around him.

“As long as he has a flying car, I don’t even care about what he doesn’t have.” Bucky said looking around in awe and giddy as hell. If Sam didn’t know any better he would swear that Bucky was bouncing on his toes.

Steve gave his best friend an incredulous look. “Bucky we have been over this before, there are no flying cars.” He said.

“You know something, fuck you Rogers. I have a freaking bionic arm that can change colour, hold tiny missiles and can be detached and commanded by only me, Sam has mechanical wings that makes him fly extremely fast, Tony has a freaking suit of armor that flies, shoot missiles and do a hell of a lot more and you’re telling me that no one has ever created a flying car that actually works. The 21st century sucks.” Bucky was sulking.

 “Tony is introducing new, better and affordable prostheses for both children and adults who have either lost a limb or were born without. He’s also making it so that they receive free of upgrades and maintenance throughout their lives. What’s there to suck about something as fantastic as that?” Sam asked amused by Bucky’s behaviour.

“I just want my stinking flying car.” Bucky grumbled.

“Ok, Buck. You will get your flying car someday.” Sam said wrapping an arm around his waist.

“Promise?” he asked.

“Promise.” Sam confirmed.

Bucky smiled and wrapped his arm around Sam’s shoulders.

They all settled down as the lights dimmed for Tony’s spectacular (but tamed compared to other expos) grand entrance. The next 2 hours and 45 minutes were spent showing and demonstrating prototypes of the many different prostheses.

** 2 Hours & 45 Minutes Later **

Sam was standing at the bar waiting for his drink when he heard a voice say:

“Sam Wilson? Is that you?”

He turned and his face broke out into a very big smile.

“Hartley Rathaway!” He said grabbing the other man and pulling him into a tight hug.

The other man returned the hug laughing. “It’s good to see you too Sam.” Hartley said smiling.

Sam loosened his hold on his old friend just enough to step back and look at him.

“How have long has it been?” He asked still smiling.

“Too long.” Hartley grinned, his green eyes shining as they always did anytime he was extremely happy.

“How have you been?” He asked.

“I have been good. I’m working at the VA now.” Sam replied, letting go of Hartley but still standing close to him.

“What about you? Still at your father’s company?” Sam finally got his drink and took a sip waiting for an answer.

“No, I’m actually in Germany now. With my husband.” Hartley smiled.

Sam eyes widened “Oh my God! Dude congratulations!” He pulled his friend into another hug.

“Where is he? Is he here? I want to meet him!” Sam was craning his neck, looking around the hotel ballroom as if he could find Hartley’s mysterious husband.

“Yes, he’s here. He is currently speaking with Tony Stark so he’ll find me when he’s finished.” Hartley was smiling.

“So what about you? Any significant other I must know about.” He had a mischievous smile on his face and Sam was reminded of his university years spent as Hartley’s roommate and physics lab partner when he decided to do some crazy lab experiment.

“Ummm…no but I am here with a date. Where is he…ah! There he is.” Sam said indicating to Bucky who was on the other side of the room currently speaking with Steve and Natasha, who was looking back at Sam and Hartley with only what could be a homicidal facial expression.

“You mean the tall guy who currently looks like he want to kill me?” Hartley asked looking back at Sam for confirmation.

Sam was perplexed by Bucky’s expression but smiled and waved and got back a forced smile in response before he turned giving Sam his back.

“Yea, that’s his resting face. Don’t worry he’s a real sweetheart.” Sam said still confused but choosing to ignore his friend’s weird behaviour.

“Huh uh sure.” Hartley responded before asking Sam how his family was doing.

** Currently on the other side of the room **

“Hey Buck, stare any harder and you might be able to kill him by setting him on fire.” Steve joked noticing his friend’s weird behaviour.

“Fuck you Rogers.” Bucky hissed looking over at Sam and the guy who he was with who apparently didn’t understand the concept of personal space.

“Uh, no thank you. I already have Natasha for that and isn’t it Sam who you’re trying to fuck?” Steve teased looking over at Sam as well and the mystery guy he obviously knew rather well if their interaction was anything to go by.

“Steve I _will_ throw you out a window. Don’t test me.” Bucky growled, eyes still on his date and love interest.

“I think it’s that guy there who you want to throw out a window.” Steve was being a little shit and Buck was not in the mood for it. He wanted to know who the hell that guy was with Sam.

“Who are we throwing out a window?”  Natasha asked as she came to Stand by Steve who wrapped his arm possessively around her waist.

“That guy talking with Sam.” Steve pointed over to the two men and Natasha looked making a sound of dismissal.

Right then both Sam and the mystery guy turned to look at him and Bucky’s glare became darker. The guy said something to Sam who smiled and waved at Bucky. Bucky forced a smile back and then turned giving them his back not caring if he was coming off as rude.

“Why don’t you just tell Sam you like him? It’s what a normal person would do.” Steve said.

Bucky gave his friend a flat look, “do I look like a normal person to you?” He asked waving his left hand to emphasize his point.

“Normal or not, you need to step up your seduction game because mystery man over there has his hands on your guy again.” Natasha said looking at the two men across the room with a raised eyebrow.

Bucky spun around and true to her word Hartley had his hand on Sam’s bicep and they were leaning in close together and laughing at something. Bucky growled and his fist tightened around the glass of scotch he had in his right hand causing spider-wed cracks to appear on the glass.

“Ok, the way I see it you have two options.” Natasha said, “1) Go over there and piss on Sam marking him as your territory or 2) go over there and fuck him right in front of everyone marking your territory.” She then took a sip of her blueberry martini, ignoring the two disbelieving looks she was receiving.

“How about not doing any of that.” Steve said. Natasha shrugged her shoulders.

“I know what I’m going to do.” Bucky said throwing back the rest of his scotch, handed the glass to Steve and began making his way over to Sam and the mystery guy.

Sam and Hartley are laughing at a funny university memory when Sam suddenly feels a tight grip around his waist and a warm body beside him. Turning his head he sees Bucky smiling at him, but his smile seems off somehow.

“Hey Buck, glad you could join us.” Sam said.

“Yeah, I couldn’t leave my best guy by himself. You don’t know what kind of character might try and pick you up.” He said.

And that is when Sam realized what was wrong with his smile. It screamed: **DANGER!** It was predatory and challenging as if he was waiting for someone to go against him so that he would have an excuse to chew them up and spit them out. And it was currently aimed at Hartley.

Hartley smiled, clearly amused with Bucky’s behaviour and Sam saw that mischievous glint in his eyes before he even opened his mouth.

“Yeah, some very weird characters were always trying to pick up Sam. Isn’t that right Sam?” He asked smiling sweetly and Sam remembered all the times he wanted to throttle his troublemaker friend.

“Nope, don’t remember he said.” Taking another sip of his drink.

“Really? So you don’t remember when the Siamese twins tried to convince you to have a threesome with them when we were vacationing in Vegas during Spring Break our Junior year?” Hartley asked raising an eyebrow.

“Nope doesn’t ring a bell.” Sam said, playing dumb and felt Bucky’s bionic hand tightened just a bit around his waist.

“And you don’t remember Marc Jacobs who spent the entire first semester of our sophomore year in university trying to get into your pants?” Hartley teased.

Sam grimaced at that one, “ugh, don’t remind me. He was a major creep.” Sam said.

“Who’s Marc Jacobs?” Bucky asked not liking Sam’s reaction to the name.

“A douche-bag who does not understand what the word ‘no’ means. He transferred to our university sophomore year and set his sights on me even though I rebuffed him every time.” Sam said.

“It took me breaking his wrist one night when he tried to get too friendly with Sam after an all-night study session for him to stop trying with Sam.” Hartley explained and Bucky grudgingly had to hand it to the guy for defending his friend.

“However,” Harley continued, “he had set his sights on another student who was the wrong person to mess with. That student not only put Marc in the hospital but the student’s brother was a huge donator to the university and managed to get him expelled due to many complaints of verbal and physical harassment.”

“Oh yeah I remember that student. Cisco Ramon.” Sam said.

“Did I hear someone say my name?” The voice belong to a gorgeous Puerto Rican man with jet black shoulder length hair who came and stood beside Hartley wrapping an arm around his waist.

Sam stared at the two men before him, then looked at the matching simple platinum rings on their left ring fingers and back at the men.

“You married Cisco Ramon?!” he said the same time Bucky said,

“You’re married?!”

 “Yeah! We ran into each other a few years after university, exchanged numbers and the next thing I knew, is that we were married and moving to Germany. Much to my father’s dismay.” Hartley said beaming at his husband.

“You remember Sam from university and this is his date Bucky.” Hartley said to Cisco.

“Nice to meet you Bucky and yes, I remember Sam. Also you do know that your father is going to kidnap us right and make us work for him.” Cisco said.

Hartley laughed.

“He’s just biding his time. Waiting until you have lowered your guard low enough before he strikes.” Sam teased remembering Hartley’s father and how much he doted on his son and would have adopted Sam himself if he had the chance.

  
The three men laughed except for Bucky who was lost in his own world, thanking God that Hartley was married and feeling foolish for acting the way he was before.

 

 “Sweet arm!” Cisco exclaimed and Bucky was brought back to the real world.

“Thank you.” Bucky said raising his arm so that Cisco could see it better.

“May I?” he asked reaching out his own hand and Bucky grasped Cisco’s hand.

“I can feel the hardest of surface and the softest. How hard to grip objects or people. I can feel heat and cold as well.” Bucky said as Cisco admired him arm.

“It sucks that we have to leave tomorrow. I would love to take a closer look at it. With your permission of course.” Cisco added on quickly gently releasing Bucky’s hand.

“How about this, the next time you are back in town you can look as much as you like?” Bucky said smiling and Cisco beamed.

“Thank you so much! That would be awesome!” Cisco said and then his eyes widened as he looked over Bucky’s shoulder

“Hartley! That’s Dr. Bruce Banner!” Cisco said excitedly.

“Guys I’m going to have to ditch you for a little while. It was great meeting you Bucky and seeing you again Sam. Be right back Hartley.” He said before not quite running across the room to talk to Dr. Banner.

“Then there were three.” Hartley said.

“Nope, then there were two. I am going to stop Clint from doing something stupid with Tony.” Sam said handing his empty glass to Bucky and walking off in the direction of the two troublemakers who had one of the prostheses and a tray of unopened wine bottles.

Bucky and Hartley watched him walk away.

“So how’d you two meet?” Hartley asked turning back to Bucky who was still watching Sam’s ass.

“Umm…I met him through a mutual friend.” Bucky said, which was not lie but not the whole truth. Bucky did not like to remember ripping the steering wheel out of Sam’s hand thinking that he could have died that day on the bridge or when he had pulled him from the air, broke his wings and then kicked him off of the helicarrier.

“So, when are you going to tell him that you are in love with him?” Hartley asked bluntly making Bucky almost drop the glass.

“Don’t look at me like that. You were trying to set me on fire with your glare from across the room, not to mention that very possessive grip you had on him when you came over. So when are you going to tell him?” Hartley asked again, patiently waiting for an answer.

Bucky sighed, “I’m planning on tell him soon.”

“How soon is soon? You don’t want to wait too long only for him to be snatched up by someone else.” Hartley said.

“I’m going to tell him.” Bucky said looking over at where Sam had prevented a disaster that was Clint and Tony behaving like children

“You better. The next time Cisco and I are in town I expect to hear that you guys are now a couple.” Hartley said and smiled.

“With that said I am going to collect my husband, say good night to Sam and head back to our hotel so that we can get some sleep before our flight tomorrow. It was great meeting you Bucky and Sam is lucky to have you in his life.” Hartley said shaking hands with Bucky.

“It was great meeting you too.” Bucky said.

“So I’m glad that there was no bloodshed.” Steve said as he and Natasha sidled up beside Bucky once Hartley had walked off.

“He’s happily married so there was no need.” Bucky told them.

“Well that’s a shame.  I was so looking forward to stabbing someone with my stilettoes.” Natasha said eyes trailing Hartley and Cisco as they left the room.

“Your girlfriend is very violent Rogers.” Bucky teased.

“I love that the most about her.” Steve said and pulled Natasha into a kiss.

“Ew! Cooties!” Clint said as he and Sam came over to join the trio.

As the expo’s after party began winding down Tony went around the room shaking hands and thanking his guests for coming. He made his way over to where his friends were.

“I have an unopened bottle of scotch. Who wants it?” He asked bottle in hand.

Bucky took it from him while saying “I’m always a slut for scotch.”

Sam choked on his spit, while everyone else in the group started laughing like crazy. Bruce came over and looked a bit concerned for his friends’ state of mind.

“Our friends are idiots.” Sam said to Bruce who nodded his head in sympathy.

** 30 Minutes Later **

Bucky walked Sam to his bedroom door since they shared an apartment in the tower.

“Tonight was fun. Thanks for blackmailing me into being your date.” Sam said as he leaned back against the closed bedroom door.

Bucky grasped his chest and gave a mock gasp, “Moi?! Never! That is slander Sam Wilson.”

“Nope, not this time.” Sam said smiling and looking up at Bucky through his eyelashes.

Bucky’s breath hitched and Sam could suddenly feel the tension in the room. He licked his lips and Bucky’s eyes followed the action. When he looked back up at Sam his blue eyes were dark with barely concealed lust.

He came closer to Sam so that his intention would not be misunderstood.

“May I kiss you good night Sam Wilson?” he asked.

Sam had barely whispered “yes” before Bucky’s lips were on his. Bucky slid his bionic arm around Sam’s waist pulling him flush against his body so that not even hot air could pass between them. His other hand was cradling Sam’s jaw, his thumb rubbing his cheek.

Sam’s hands had Bucky’s hips in a death grip. He opened his mouth when Bucky demanded entrance with his tongue, his moans of pleasure swallowed by the sweet lips on his and the tongue plundering his mouth.

Bucky pushed Sam back against the door and pinned him to it with his body. He took Sam’s hands and pinned them above his head with his bionic arm, using the other one to explore the toned body pressed against his.

His hand travelled down Sam’s back to curve over his firm ass and squeezed causing Sam to moan even louder. He slid a leg between Sam’s legs and grinded his erection into his hip. Sam groaned and broke the kiss, flinging his head back against the door so that Bucky had access to his neck which he took advantage of. Biting, sucking, licking and kissing, Bucky made his marks on Sam’s neck.

They were kissing and grinding against each other, their orgasms getting closer and closer until they finally toppled over that cliff together.

Bucky pressed their foreheads together, breathing each other’s air as they came door from their high. He released Sam’s hands whose wrists would definitely be sporting dark finger print bruises come morning light.

 Sam began to giggle like crazy and Bucky eased back to look at him.

“What’s so funny?” he asked.

“We just came in our very expensive, tailored tuxes like a couple of fifteen year old boys.” Sam said.

“It was worth it.” He said smiling down at Sam.

“Yeah, but I need to retire for the night since I am leaving tomorrow. See you before I leave.” Sam said his hands holding onto Bucky’s lapels having no idea when they got there.

“As if I would ever let you leave without telling you ‘bye.’ Thank you for being my date Sam.” Bucky said as he leaned down to place a chaste kiss on Sam’s lips.

“You’re welcome.” Sam said before he went into his room and closed the door.

Bucky turned and went to his room where he did his nightly routine and got into bed. And if he jerked himself off to the memory of Sam both firm and pliant beneath him that was for him to know only.

 


	6. They say “Friends are God’s way of apologizing for your family; God must have a sense of humor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wonders what terrible things he ever did in his past life to deserve friends like these. 
> 
> Steve Rogers give one of the scariest ‘best-friend’ speeches ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well ladies and gentlemen, I finally have an update for you after all this time. After this chapter there will be an epilogue.
> 
> Thank you all for being patient with me and for sticking with this story from the beginning.
> 
> I said in the previous chapter that when I started this story I decided that it would remain fun and flirty. Meaning that there would not be one whole chapter of nothing but smut. I know some of you are probably waiting for that but there won't be any explicit sex in this story.
> 
> This story is going to remain PURE. Or at least as pure as it can be with Bucky seducing Sam. ;)
> 
> However, I did give you a little treat in this chapter. I hope that you like it.
> 
> If you like it that's great! :) If you don't that's too bad. Also if you have nothing but negative comments please to keep them to yourself.
> 
> ENJOY!!!! :)
> 
> All mistakes made in this fic are mine.

Sam blinked awake, feeling a bit disoriented and then the events from the night before came back to him and he found himself grinning like a loon. He turned his head to look at the clock on the bedside table and saw a note to him from Bucky.

**“Hey Sam,**

**I am sorry that I won’t be here to see you off for your trip back to D.C., but I got sent on a 3 weeks ‘hush-hush’ mission. However, I took a photo of you to remember you by. You look so damn gorgeous covered in my marks. ;)**

**Love, Bucky”**

Sam blushed when he read the last line and his hand unconsciously touched one of the marks on his neck.

“Yeah Buck, taking a picture of a sleeping guy is not creepy at all.” Sam mumbled to himself as he got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

As soon as Sam set foot out his bedroom door and came in view of Steve and Natasha both their eyes widened and Steve started wolf-whistling and catcalling at him.

“Oh shut up.” Sam said without any heat all the while blushing so furiously he gave himself a headache.

Natasha gave him a sly smile as he took a seat beside her at the kitchen island.

“Well someone had their own little private party last night.” She said.

Sam sighed, “it wasn’t much of a party; just a ‘kiss goodnight’ that got a bit hot and heavy.”

“Oh nice.” Natasha said, nudging him in his ribs and winking.

“Please don’t even elaborate on that. I love Bucky like a brother but I do not need to hear about his ‘sexcapes.’” Steve said.

“Well a gentleman never kisses and tells Steve.” Natasha commentd.

Sam snorted, “Bucky wasn’t that much of a gentleman last night.”

Steve groaned and dragged his hand down his face.

“Damn! What the hell happened to your neck?” The trio spun around at Clint’s arrival and outburst.

“Good morning to you too Clint.” Steve said.

“Yeah, yeah, morning Cap. So Sam, either you were mauled by some animal or Bucky finally laid claim to you.” Clint said waggling his eyebrows suggestively. “So which was it? A wild animal or a _wild_ Bucky?”

Sam shook his head and rolled his eyes heaven ward wondering what he did to obtain friends like these.

“Ok, that’s enough ganging up on Sam. Don’t you and Natasha have somewhere to be?” Steve asked, arching an eyebrow at Natasha who immediately understood what he wanted and got to her feet.

“Come on Clint,” she said grabbing Clint by his arm and dragging him to the elevator. “Let’s go to the gym and spar so I can kick your ass.”

“Gee, thanks Natasha, sounds fun.” Clint responded, sarcasm dripping from his tongue.

Sam and Steve were left with echoes of Natasha laughing and Clint groaning.

“Want some coffee?” Steve asked, holding up the coffee pot.

Sam nodded and was given a steaming cup of black coffee that he immediately inhaled half of.

“So you and Bucky huh?” Steve said and took as seat at the kitchen island across from Sam.

“Yeah, me and Bucky.” Sam said, a shy smile on his face as he stared down into his coffee remembering the night before.

“I am glad he finally made his move. We could have all died and be resurrected at the pace he was going.” Steve teased, watching Sam who chuckled.

Steve eyes then turned hard, “with that said I should remind you that Bucky is more than my best friend; he is my brother.”

Sam looked up at Steve and was pinned by the intensity in the other man’s eyes.

“I love him with all my heart and you should know this since it is in the history books that I burned Hydra to the ground the first time I had to look for Bucky. Then I had to burn both S.H.I.EL.D. and Hydra to the ground to find him again, which will also be in the history books in time to come.” Steve’s gaze never wavered.

He looked Sam dead in the eye when he made his next statement, “My point is hurt him and I _will_ burn _you_ to the ground.” Steve’s eyes were a hard steel blue and Sam saw a dark side lurking in those eyes.

Sam was frozen for a few seconds and then regain his composure.

“I have no intentions of hurting Bucky, however, should I ever unintentionally cause him pain, I will do everything in my power to make amends.” Sam said.

Steve studied the man in front of him, who had given both him and Natasha shelter when they were hiding from Hydra with no questions asked and had followed him into the fray of a war that was not his to fight and had helped him to search for Bucky and knew that he mean everything that he had just said.

Steve nodded and then a big grin broke out on his face again.

“Don’t worry, I gave Bucky the same speech.” Steve says smiling his sweet, disarming smile and Sam felt a shiver go down his back.”

“I am just so happy for you both!” He said and downed the last of his coffee, and then proceeded to plant a big kiss on Sam’s forehead before leaving the apartment and leaving Sam staring after him.

“Captain America gives the fucking scariest shovel talk.” Sam said and shuddered.

As Sam was packing to go home he felt a bit sad that Bucky would not be there to see him off.  He remembered the night before and blushed, feeling his body go hot as he remembered the memory of Bucky’s strong body against his own.

He then realized how far they had come, from Bucky kicking him off a helicarrier to finding him in Switzerland and to Bucky visiting him for the first time at his home and going out for drinks that night. He was happy that they were able to build a relationship that went far beyond the boundaries of friendship.

When he was finished packing and said bye to all his friends in the tower, Steve took him to the airport and saw him.

When he reached back to D.C that night, Sam couldn’t help but feel a bit lonely and wondered if it would be too soon for him to move into the Avengers Tower.

Sam had settled back into his old routine, getting up at 5 A.M. to go running, come back home have breakfast and get ready for work. He received calls every day from all the Avengers and got word that Bucky was ok, but no one had any idea when he would be finished with his mission.

This went on for 3 weeks, when in the middle of the night there was the sound of strong knocking on Sam’s front door; the knocking wasn’t frantic, something Sam noticed as he made his way downstairs a glock that Natasha had given him in his hands.

He looked through the peephole and was both surprised and relieved to see Bucky standing on the other side of the door. He opened the door and found himself with an armful of Bucky Barnes.

“Nice to see you too Bucky.” Sam said and smiled when Bucky turned his head that was on Sam’s shoulder to kiss him on the cheek.

“I’m so damn tired. Take me to bed Sam.” Bucky said and tried to burrow further into Sam’s neck.

Sam chuckled, “Sure thing Buck; I just need to close the door first.”

Bucky eased up and allowed Sam to lock back the door, glancing down at the gun in Sam’s hand with a raised eyebrow.

“It would take a lot more than that ‘pea-shooter’ to take me down.” He said with a cocky grin.

Sam looked at the gun and back at Bucky, “don’t let Natasha hear you say that. She picked out this gun herself for me.”

At that all the colour drained from Bucky’s face, “don’t tell her I said that.”

Sam laughed, walking up the stairs with Bucky trialing behind him.

“For your information, I wouldn’t need I gun to take you down. I’d just use my sexy charming self and I would have you eating out the palm of my hand.” Sam replied as he placed the gun back into his bedside drawer.

Bucky walked up to him and wrapped his arms around the shorter man, “you’re right about that.” He said as one of his hands slid down Sam’s back to palm his firm ass cheek, resulting in Sam letting out a filthy sounding moan. Bucky used that opportunity to claim Sam’s lips in a hot, wet and equally filthy kiss. 

Sam felt himself being lifted up and wrapped his legs around the slim waist, he was lowered down gently on his bed and Bucky just as gently lowered himself down to cover the body beneath his, without breaking the kiss.

Sam shoved his hands under Bucky’s shirt trying to get more skin and decided to show his discontentment with the annoying article of clothing by tugging at it so that Bucky had to sit up and rip it and his jacket off in one fluid motion. Sam moaned at the expanse of beautiful skin that was now on display for him and ran his hands over the well-defined pectoral and abdominal muscles.

Bucky grinned down at him and used his knees to widen the space between Sam’s legs, settling himself down between them and grinding down on the erection he felt. He kept up that hard, grinding movement, feeling encouraged by the sounds falling from Sam’s kiss swollen lips and the way Sam was raking his short blunt fingernails down his back.  

“Fuck! Bucky, I’m, I’m close. Don’t stop.” Sam panted.

“Never, I will do whatever you want me to do.” Bucky said into the skin of Sam’s neck.

He himself was close and his movements kept speeding up until they were both falling over that glorious cliff together. Sam bit Bucky’s shoulder viciously while the other man was sucking bruises into his dark skin. Bucky collapsed on Sam as they both tried to reclaim their breath.

“That was fucking amazing.” Sam said.

“Yeah,” Bucky agreed. “You’ve got some sharp teeth there Wilson.”

Sam chuckled, “Sorry about that.” He said pressing a kiss to the bright red teeth mark on Bucky’s shoulder.

“It’s ok, I made my own marks.” He said, running his thumb over the new marks he made on Sam’s neck.

“You keep that up and I will have to invest in turtle necks so that my co-workers don’t think I am being mauled by wild animals.”

Bucky laughed and got up off Sam, going to the bathroom he cleaned up and came back out with a warm wet rag, where he proceeded to strip Sam of his only article of clothing and wipe him clean.

After both men were clean, Bucky got back into bed and wrapped himself around an already dozing Sam. He loved the feeling of their naked skin on each other, nothing in between them.

“Hey Sam,” Bucky called and Sam turned his head slightly.

“I promised the next time won’t be like this.” He tightened his hold around Sam’s waist. “I’ll strip you down properly, enter your tight, hot hole and make love to you. I will make you hoarse from screaming my name _all night long_.”

Sam’s eyes shot open at Bucky’s promise and turned over in his arms. He was met with the sight of lust and love in Bucky’s beautiful grey/blue eyes.

“You Bucky Barnes are an absolute asshole.” He said, poking Bucky in his chest and was rewarded with a grin. “How the fuck can you say that after you have already gotten an orgasm out of me that has left me too tired to even try and get it back up?”

“I am just letting you know to prepare yourself.” Bucky kissed Sam on his nose and settled down to sleep.

“I don’t think I will ever be prepared when it comes to you Barnes.” Sam responded and snuggled down into Bucky’s chest.

The two men soon fell asleep, wrapped in the warmth and comfort of each other.

Sam woke the next morning to something very smooth stroking his cheek. When he opened his eyes he realized that Bucky was stroking his metal thumb along his cheek and looking at him.

“How long have you been awake?” He asked as he stretched his body and moaned, a sight he know Bucky appreciated, as the man’s eyes tracked his movements.

“Not long.” Bucky responds and continue to stare at Sam.

‘What?” Sam ask.

“Thank you.” Came the simple reply.

Sam was a bit perplexed and thought that was a crime so early in the morning. “You’re welcome?”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Thank you for not giving up on me when I was not in control of my thoughts or actions, for helping Steve to search for me, for welcoming me into your home and your bed.”

Something inside Sam’s chest warmed and he smiled, “you are very welcome.” He moved so that he was lying on top of Bucky and the kiss that began chaste and gentle, soon turned hungry and filthy. Sam found himself on his back, under Bucky once again but he did not mind; he liked Bucky’s weight pressing him down into the bed.

However, their make out session was cut short when Sam’s stomach started to grumble.

Bucky broke the kiss giggling, “Let’s go put some food in your stomach before it decides to eat you.”

Bucky was at the stove frying bacon and Sam was cutting up fruit and admiring the view as well, due to the fact that Bucky only had on a pair of sweat pants that hung low on his hips.

“I’m thinking of moving to Avenger’s Tower.” He blurted out without really thinking about it.

Bucky stopped what he was doing and slowly turned around.

“Really? You really mean that?” Bucky asked looking very unsure.

“Yeah…”Sam was taken aback by his reaction or lack therefore. “When I got back here 3 weeks ago, I couldn’t help but feel a bit lonely.” He said, looking down at the fruit in front of him.

“Also moving into Avengers Tower means the endless travelling back and forth and if there is an emergency I would already be there to assist you guys. And since I have already spent so much time in New York, the V.A has hired three new therapist courtesy of Tony’s very generous donation, so they don’t really need me here. I spoke to my supervisor about hypothetically moving to New York and working at the V.A there and she said that she would put in a good word for me.”

Bucky was around the kitchen island in a heartbeat and had Sam in a bone crushing hug.

“Fuck ‘hypothetical,’ move to New York and into Avengers Tower. You already have a room there and you could get a whole apartment to yourself if you wanted one.” Bucky had a grin on his face and was bouncing on his toes.

Sam smiled, however, his smile crumbled and he sniffed the air, “is something burning?”

Bucky’s eyes went wide, “fucking hell!! The **BACON**!!” He ran back to the stove and the burnt bacon. He grabbed the frying pan off the stove and turned to Sam.

Sam had an expressionless face, “fuck you Barnes, I am going to break up with you if you ever burn the Bacon again.”

Bucky flipped off Sam, however, all the colour drained from Bucky’s face and Sam was by his side in an instant.

“Buck I was just kidding. You know that right?” Sam was worried about his new boyfriend.

“Steve, can’t know about this.” Bucky said, looking at Sam with abject terror in his eyes. “Promise me, Steve can never know about this. He would never let me live it down.”

Sam folded his arms across his chest, “Ok, I promise Steve will never know that you burnt the bacon. _But_ I want to know why he can’t know.”

Bucky eyed Sam up and down, “No.”

“What the hell do you mean by ‘no’?” Sam was beyond curious now. “As your boyfriend I demand to know.”

Bucky just shrugged.

“Oh, is that how it’s going to go? Fine.” Sam grabbed the cordless phone off the rack, “I’ll just call Steve and explain what happened and ask why he shouldn’t know you burnt the bacon.’ He threatened.

Bucky spun around. “You do that and you will not like the consequences.”

Sam raised an eyebrow, “you do not scare me _Winter Soldier_.”

“Oh, but I should.” Bucky said before he vaulted over the kitchen island and barely had time Sam haul ass out of the kitchen before Bucky was upon him.

Bucky grabbed the phone out of Sam’s hand and threw it somewhere in the living room, he then straddled him and began to run his hands up and down Sam’s sides mercilessly.

Sam was howling in laughing and begging Bucky to stop. Bucky ceased his attack and leaned down to Sam’s ear.

“Are you going to say anything to Steve?”

“No.” Sam managed to croak out after laughing so hard.

“And do you agree never to speak of the _‘Burnt Bacon’_ incident after this?” He asked, lips brushing against Sam’s ear and making him shudder.

Sam nodded.

“Good.” Bucky said and planted a hard kiss on Sam’s lips. “Now let’s finish breakfast.

“You’re a cruel man Bucky Barnes.” Sam said as he got up.

Bucky pointed to himself, “Winter Soldier.”

The two men ate breakfast in companionable silence and afterwards Sam washed up since Bucky had cooked.

“So when are you going to tell the team that you’re moving to the tower?” Bucky asked as he came up behind Sam and wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head on Sam’s shoulder, turning his face to nuzzle his neck.

“I was planning on doing after I was finished here.” Sam said as he put the last dish in the drain tray to dry.

He spun around in Bucky’s arms wrapping his own around Bucky’s neck, he stared into the blue/grey eyes that looked back into his own.

“What?” Bucky asked.

“I’m so glad that Steve didn’t listen to me all those months ago when I told him you’re the kind of man to be stopped. If he had listen to me we wouldn’t be here right now, like this.” Sam said tightening his embrace a bit.

Bucky smiled gently, “I’m glad he didn’t listen either.” And he captured Sam’s lip in a gentle kiss.

They stayed like that for some time until they were interrupted by Sam’s house phone ringing. Groaning at the interruption the two men broke a part and Sam went in search of his phone, which he found nestled in the couch cushions where Bucky had thrown it.

“Hello?” he answered.

 _“Sam! Is Bucky with you?!”_ Came the panicked voice of one Steve Rogers.

“Yes, he is. Didn’t he tell you were he was going?” Sam asked.

 _“No, that dumbass told no one where he was going. All we knew is that he was back in the country and that’s it. We had no idea where he went.”_ Steve sounded as if he was ready to tear Bucky a new one.

“Hold on, you had no idea where he was and you’re just calling?” Sam queried.

There was a pause and then, _“Yes, because I just found that he is back in the country.”_ Steve said cautiously. _“How long has that asshole been with you?”_ He growled.

“Since last night, he knocked on my door and I let him in. I figured he came straight from debriefing.” Sam answered.

 _“I’m going to kill him. I really am. I sorry Sam but you will find someone new and better. We just found out he was back, when he has been back since last night and he didn’t even have the decency to pick up the phone and let us know where he was?”_   Steve was seething. _“They will never find his body.”_  

Sam laughed, “If you can take a minute to stop planning Bucky’s death I have something to tell you.”

 _“Go right ahead.”_ Was the reply.

“I’m moving to Avengers Tower.” Sam said and was immediately deafen by Steve’s excited shouting.

_“That’s great! This is so awesome! I will finally have another person to keep Tony, Clint and Bucky’s shenanigans to a minimum.”_

Sam laughed at his friend’s response. “You get no help from Natasha in controlling them?”

 _“None whatsoever; if she’s not ignoring them, she’s in on the shenanigans.”_ Steve said with defeat in his voice.

“Well I will be glad to help you manage the children.” Sam said and he was looking forward to this next step in his life.

 _“We will be glad to have you live with us Sam; and I am very sure Bucky will be glad to have you 24/7.”_ There was a sly tone to Steve’s voice when he said that and Sam blushed.

 _“Just remember what I said about hurting him.”_ Steve’s voice turned dark and Sam gulped, then it was like a switch was flipped, _“Well tell Bucky I said ‘hi!’ I’ll let you get back to whatever you were doing.”_ Steve disconnected the call and Sam stared at the phone in his hand.

That was how Bucky found a few seconds later, “hey what’s up?”

Sam looked up at Bucky, “Your best friend is fucking scary.”

Bucky’s eyes widened in understanding, “He gave you the shovel talk as well.”

Sam nodded, “he said that if I ever hurt you, he will burn me to the ground.”

“Well he said that if I ever hurt you, he will rip off my metal arm and shove it up my ass.” Bucky said and Sam winced.

“That sounds painful.” Sam said.

“Our best friend is fucking scary.” Bucky said and Sam nodded in agreement.

 


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gave Bucky something that he always wanted.  
> Bucky is over the moon with joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this fic and I want to thank everyone who has read it, continued to read it and will read it in the future.
> 
> I am very happy that you all love it and do not fear, I have many more Bucky/Sam fics planned; I just need the time to write them.
> 
> I also look forward to the many more Bucky/Sam fics that I am sure will be written once we have watched Captain America: Civil War.
> 
> All mistakes made in this fic are mine.
> 
> In addition: Please to keep all negative comments to yourself.

** 3 weeks later **

Sam had moved into Avengers Tower where he helped out on missions and worked at the local V.A. part time. However, for the past six days he had been holed up with Tony down in his lab and Bucky was not a happy camper but he was trying to be a trusting boyfriend.

“You stare any harder at that coffee machine and it might burst into flames.” Steve had been watching Bucky stare at the coffee machine for the past ten minutes.

“I want to know what the hell they’re doing down there.” Bucky growled. “Jarvis won’t let me down there, Sam won’t tell me anything and anytime I ask Tony he just gets this smug smile on his face that I am tempted to remove very violently each time.”

Steve snorted.

Bucky whirled around and pointed at Steve, “Do _you_ know what they are doing down there?”

“I am just as clueless as you are.” He raised his hands in surrender.

“I am a goddamn master assassin. I mean not to toot my own horn or anything but I am the _best_ assassin in the world.”

“And very humble too.” Steve mumbled into his coffee cup.

Bucky ignored him, “I have carried out so many stealth operations by myself and against ‘some’ of the best security systems, finding out what is going on in that lab should be a walk in the fucking park.”

Steve rolled his eyes at his friend’s behaviour.

“Hey Buck, I’m sure when the time is right, they will tell you what they have been up to down there. Maybe they’re working on something for you and maybe Sam is getting some new cool gadget and he wants to surprise you.” Steve said trying to calm his friend down and at the same time talk some sense into him.

Which fell on deaf ears as Bucky slammed his bionic arm down leaving a fist indentation in the stainless steel counter top, Steve had jumped at the sudden movement and eyed the damage done by Bucky which went unnoticed by him.

“Fuck it! I am going to go down there and demand to know what they are doing.” Bucky had a manic glint in his eyes.

Steve eyed his friend warily, “Umm…Buck don’t you think you’re overreacting?”

“No, Stevie. I _will_ make one of them talk.”

Steve leaned back in his seat, “Really now? You do know that you can’t make Sam do anything he doesn’t want to do, much less Tony.”

“If Sam wants anymore of this glorious body,” Bucky indicated to his body with sweeping up and down motions, “he will answer my damn question.”

Steve was beginning to wonder what horrible atrocity he committed in a past life to end up with such a crazy best friend.

“I know what I will do!” Bucky announced, “I’ll just deny him orgasms.”

Just like bad luck Steve choose that exact moment when Bucky said that to drink some of his coffee and ended up spraying it on the counter.

“Ok, Buck that is just cruel and unusual punishment. They will tell you what they’re doing when it is time for you to know. In the meantime just take a breath and try not to do anything rash.” Steve hoped his friend would heed his words and not try and break into the lab.

At that exact moment the elevator opened and two sets of eyes looked to see Sam walk out carrying a medium sized nondescript brown box in his hands, grinning widely.

“What the fuck are you so happy about?” Bucky grumbled and was rewarded with a jab in his side from Steve’s elbow.

“Hey guys!” Sam greeted placing the box on the counter and went to kiss Bucky on his cheek but at the last moment Bucky turned his head and captured Sam’s lips in a scorching kiss.

A few seconds later and Bucky released him, Sam had a dazed look in his eyes and had to brace himself against the counter.

 “Wow, I can’t wait to give you your gift and see what I get as ‘thanks.’”

That got Bucky’s attention. “Gift?”

“Yeah, it’s something that you have always wanted.” Sam got the box and handed it to Bucky.

Bucky wasted no time in tearing the box open and Steve was craning his neck to see what was inside the box.

Bucky looked up at Sam who was looking nervous and pulled out a shiny black toy car with ‘ _The Buck Mobile’_ written on the side in silver his face lit up at that; he then pulled out a remote controller.

“Thanks Sam, it’s great.” Bucky really like his gift especially the little Bucky who was in the driver’s seat and Sam who was a passenger.

Sam smiled, “I’m very glad. However, it’s not just some ordinary toy car.”

Both Bucky and Steve looked at him.

“See that switch that says _air control_ , flick it.” Sam had a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

Bucky flicked it and was rendered speechless when the toy car floated out of his hand.

“ _Holy shit._ It’s a _flying car_.” Bucky’s jaw had dropped and Steve’s eyes could widen no more.

“It’s a flying car. Oh my God! It’s a fucking flying car! Steve! It’s a flying car!” Bucky was ecstatic.

“I am so envious right now Buck.” Steve’s eyes followed the car as Bucky maneuvered it around the kitchen.

Sam watched the happiness on his boyfriend’s face, “This is what Tony and I had been doing for the last six days in his lab Bucky.”

Bucky stopped what he was doing and looked at Sam, “Wait you made this for me?” He felt as if his heart would burst from the amount of love he had for this man in front of him.

“Yeah, you wanted a flying car and while making a real life sized one would be a bit trickier, we were able to create a toy one. I came up with the design and Tony helped me with the internal aspects of it.”

Bucky pushed the remote control into Steve’s hands who was more than happy to take over the flying, and grabbed Sam crushing him tight to his body as he kissed him in thanks.

“I love you Sam Wilson.” Bucky breathed against his lips, “You are fucking wonderful.”

Sam chuckled, “I love you too Bucky and I am very happy that you love your gift.”

“Ok, since you made me such an awesome present I will properly thank you tonight,” Bucky’s eyes and smile held a promise of a very heart-felt thank you to come later, “but now I am going to go play with my toy.”

“Good luck getting it back.” Sam indicated to Steve who was busy playing with the car.

“Nope, he better hand it over. If he wants his own flying car he can get Natasha to make one for him. This one’s mine.” He proceeded to go and wrestle back the remote controller from Steve while Sam laughed at their childish antics.

He watched as the two friends played with the car and how Bucky narrowly missed smashing it into the coffee pot and then into Steve’s head which he highly doubt was an accident.

** Later that night **

Bucky sweaty and panting hard rolled off an equally sweaty and panting Sam.

“Holy shit that was amazing.” Sam panted, his legs still spread and feeling a slight burn between them. He knew that there were some very impressive handprint bruises on his hips and his neck felt as if it was used as a chew toy, which Bucky did use it as.

“I know.” Bucky sounded smug, “I figured that your gift to me deserved a spectacular ‘thank you.’”

Sam chuckled, “I can’t feel my legs Buck.”

Bucky grinned wickedly, “I bet you can feel something else.” He turned on his side and ran his hand down Sam’s impressive six-pack to take his soft and sensitive cock in his hand.

Sam moaned, throwing his head back into his pillow and baring his love bites neck to Bucky who found an empty space to add another mark

“Buck, unlike you I need time to rest. Give me a few minutes and I will be good to go again.”

Bucky laughed darkly and Sam opened an eye to see a dangerous glint in Bucky’s eyes that immediately got him half hard at the sight.

“Well,” Bucky began using the index finger of his bionic arm to trace circles on Sam’s abs, “I was thinking that I could ride you this time.”

Sam was fully erect at that statement and he dragged Bucky on top him, forgetting that he needed to rest.

“Prepare yourself Barnes because I am going to make you howl.” Sam promised darkly and Bucky shivered and did as told.

And true to his word Sam did make Bucky howl and beg for more.

Once the two men were spent, they fell asleep wrapped around each other.

Bucky awoke with the dawn the next morning and watched a sleeping Sam, reflecting on how far they had both come since bringing down Project Insight and finding their way to each other.

Sam stirred, “I can feel you creeping on me Buck. Stop it and go back to sleep.”

Bucky grinned and again did as told.

He was more than happy for where they had ended up.

 

**_ The End _ **

 

 


End file.
